The present invention relates to a plinth for the support of a valuable object such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM).
ATMs that are not in through the wall locations, in banks and the like, are normally bolted directly to the ground through the safe.
One of the main attacks on ATMs results from criminals using a truck or the like to ram the ATM. The force of the blow causes the ATM to shear from bolts. Lifting equipment is then used to load the ATM onto a flat bed truck, for removal from the premises. An alternative form of attack is to simply tie ropes around the ATM and pull it over, again shearing it from its bolts.
Increasingly, ATMs employ ink-staining technology to deter criminals from stealing ATMs, as stained notes can be replaced at no cost to the ATM service providers. However, even if it is known that notes will have been stained, if the notes are not recovered then the ATM service provider will not have their cash replaced.